New Man
by NGOfan2014
Summary: Lucy returns home from work to hear a commotion coming from the kitchen. Is it a burglar or just Lee. What happens next surprises them both.


**I'm working on some other stories but this one just came to me the other day and I had to write it.**

Lucy closed the door behind her, breathing a deep sigh of relief to be home. It was late, and she'd spent most of the day on a particularly boring training course, followed by a meeting with an argumentative and somewhat smarmy client.

Lucy kicked off her shoes and hung up her jacket. She was headed towards her bedroom to change when a loud crash coming from somewhere in the flat made her jump out of her skin. The crash was followed by a series of clanks, thumps and smashes. What the hell was going on?

Her heart started to race. Was there a burglar in the flat? She panicked even more when she remembered Lee was supposed to be going out tonight. Picking up a heavy vase she cautiously walked towards the kitchen. It did cross her mind that if there was an intruder in the flat she was being bit stupid thinking she could confront them herself. Still, her feet continued to move her nearer to the source of the noise.

The door of the kitchen slid open,

" _Hi Lucy. Good day at work?"._

It was only Lee, thank God. She started to breathe again. Lee looked at Lucy a little bemused, she was still wielding the vase.

" _No, it was crap actually"._

Lucy entered the kitchen. There were pots, pans, bowls, utensils and bits of half-prepared food everywhere.

 _What on earth are you doing in there? I thought we were being burgled you were making so much noise_ "

" _I'm cooking_ "

" _You? Cooking? Making a mess more like. Your idea of cooking is normally boiling the kettle for a Pot Noodle. What's with the Jamie Oliver act suddenly?"_

 _"Actually, I'm cooking us dinner. You were working late so I thought you wouldn't feel like doing it when you got home"._

Lucy was shocked. This was two days in a row now. Yesterday he'd done the vacuuming and dusting. Today it was the cooking. She was suspicious, this was not like Lee. Normally he spent the day sitting in front of the TV.

" _Well…thanks, that's thoughtful. Lee?"_

" _What? Why are you looking at me like I've just told you I have an extra limb or something?"_

 _"Sorry…it's just…I'm not used to this. You being all domesticated. I can't help thinking this house-husband act is…because you're after something. I'm not lending you any more money if that's what this is about. Or maybe it's because you're feeling guilty about something…"._

Lee looked hurt,

 _"Oh great. I'm just trying to be nice and you have to assume I've either done something wrong or want something. Why can't a fr…lodger cook a meal for his landlady without an ulterior motive?"_

Okay, so there was an ulterior motive, sort of. Lee didn't want Lucy to carry on seeing him as a lazy good-for-nothing coach potato. He wanted to be seen as…well, boyfriend material if he was honest. He wanted to be the sort of person that Lucy could fall in love with.

Lucy felt bad. Lee looked genuinely hurt by her remarks. Maybe he really was just being thoughtful. He certainly seemed to making more of an effort recently and she couldn't help but be impressed. Okay, so the kitchen was a mess but the food actually smelt nice. She could get used to this, having someone else cook for her. Yes, she definitely liked the new Lee. House-husband Lee. Maybe she shouldn't use the term house-husband. That made it sound like they were together, and they weren't. Not yet anyway…

Lucy realised she had begun to daydream, and shook herself out of it. She felt herself blush as she looked at Lee again. He still looked offended.

" _Sorry…I didn't mean to accuse you of anything. Thanks for being thoughtful, dinner smells nice. I'm looking forward to it. What is it?"_

Lucy leant over the stove, and peered into the oven. She stopped herself from looking in the bin to check for ready-meal packets.

" _Pasta, with homemade tomato sauce and roasted vegetables_ ".

" _Mmm. Can I try the sauce?"_

" _I suppose_ "

Lucy was about to stick her finger into the saucepan when Lee seized her wrist.

" _Whoa…you always tell me that's unhygienic_ ".

" _That's because I don't know where your hands have been. Or rather I do know, that's the problem_ ".

Lee smirked and Lucy felt herself blush. Lucy didn't mind one but that Lee hadn't let go of her arm yet, and she thought she felt his finger brush against her skin ever-so lightly. They made eye contact then, and noticing Lee's cheeks were also flushed red she moved her gaze to the floor. Lee quickly relaxed his grip.

He grabbed a spoon and dipped it into the tomato sauce. Lucy stared at him as he moved it nearer to her. Surely he wasn't going to feed her.

" _Lee what are you doing? Give me the spoon_ ".

" _I'm letting you try the sauce. Open up_ "

" _Lee, I don't need you to…"_

Before she had the chance to finish her sentence, Lee had placed the spoon at her lips and she opened her mouth to taste the sauce. It was surprisingly tasty. She shouldn't have underestimated Lee.

" _Wow, you are a dark horse, that's really yummy_ ".

" _Good, glad you like it_ ".

Lucy looked down and noticed there was tomato sauce on her top.

" _Oh no, I've got sauce down me. It'd better come out, this is one of my favourite tops_ ".

Lee reached for a wet cloth and without even thinking started to wipe the stain on Lucy's top. She yelped slightly and realising he was being inappropriate, Lee quickly handed Lucy the cloth so she could clean herself.

" _Sorry…err…I didn't think…sorry_ ".

" _That's okay, it's fine. Don't look so worried. You know what…I'm going to have to soak this straight away"._

Lee didn't know where to look when Lucy unexpectedly started to unbutton her blouse.

" _Lucy…what are you?…"_

" _Relax, I'm wearing a vest top underneath_ ".

" _Oh…"_

He watched feeling a little awkward as she threw off the blouse. Did she realise how revealing that vest top was? Did she realise how completely and utterly beautiful and downright hot she looked right now…okay, all the time?

" _Lucy…why don't you go and relax in the living room and I'll clear up in here a bit. I can leave the sauce to simmer now. It's all in hand"_.

" _If you're sure_ ".

" _Yep_ ".

Lee was feeling quite proud of himself. He took the vegetables out of the oven and stirred them into the sauce, turning the heat down so that it could simmer. He emptied the packet of pasta into the boiling water, then opened the fridge to find the Parmesan.

Shortly after this, Lucy heard a yell of pain coming from the kitchen. So much for I've got it all in hand, she thought. I'd better go and see if Lee's okay.

As she approached she noticed he was holding one of his fingers up in the air. Then she noticed there was blood.

" _What have you done?"_

" _I grated my finger instead of the cheese. Dangerous work this cooking malarkey. It really hurts_ ".

" _Well, that was a bit stupid wasn't it? I'm not really into cannibalism. Perhaps I shouldn't have let you be in the kitchen without adult supervision_ "

" _Ha ha, can we stop with the sarcasm and get back to my nasty injury please?"_

 _"Oh, come on you big baby, let me have a look at it. Hmmm…I think you'll live. Rinse it under the cold tap and I'll fetch you a magic plaster"._

" _Very funny Lucy. You'd take it more seriously if I bled to death_ ", Lee retorted as she walked off towards the bathroom.

Lucy returned armed with a box of plasters and some antiseptic cream. She told hold of Lee's injured finger.

" _Oww, careful. It really stings_ ".

" _Lee, I need you to be a big brave soldier now_ ".

He rolled his eyes. Two could play this game, he thought to himself. If she was going to treat him like a child…

" _You know, whenever I hurt myself as a child my mum always kissed it better_ ".

Lucy's eyes widened. She looked at Lee, trying to read his expression. He was smirking slightly and one eyebrow was raised. Of course he was only flirting with her. She was used to that, so tried to think of a witty comeback. Instead she found herself saying,

" _And did that work?_ " He voice was quieter now.

" _Every time_ ", Lee whispered in reply.

Lucy swallowed hard. Oh why not, she thought. Where's the harm? So with only a seconds hesitation she brought Lee's finger towards her mouth and placed a soft kiss, then another, there. Lee gasped, more than taken aback by her action. Lucy closed her eyes as her lips touched his skin, an automatic reaction. Observing this shocked Lee even more, and he attempted to control his breathing which was becoming a bit uneven.

Realising what she was doing, Lucy opened her eyes. She tried to pretend this was normal.

" _Better?",_ Lucy queried, her voice noticeably unsteady.

" _Uhuh…hmm_ " was all Lee could manage in response. There way Lucy was looking at him now, he knew something had changed and he felt suddenly nervous.

He watched in something of a daze as Lucy took some antiseptic cream and rubbed it gently into his skin. Her eyes met Lee's again, and he smiled shyly. Neither of them spoke whilst Lucy continued her First Aid. She turned away and got a plaster from the box, applying it to his finger.

" _All done"._

 _"Thanks",_ Lee said quietly, then looked at the floor. He was afraid to make eye contact with Lucy again. They stood silently for a few seconds, neither seemed to know what to say. The sexual tension in the air was palpable now.

Lucy noticed that Lee's T-shirt was covered in tomato sauce stains.

 _"Lee, you're covered in sauce"._

 _"Yep…saucy…that's me"_

Lucy ignored Lee's remark, and with her hand traced a pattern, joining the sauce dots on his T-shirt. Lee gulped, not really able to believe what she was doing. It was making his heart beat faster, his breaths become shallow.

" _I think your T-shirt needs to go in to soak with my blouse_ ".

Lee's heart was in his mouth now. Was she suggesting? It was suddenly stiflingly hot in the room.

" _But…I'm not wearing anything underneath_ ".

" _I don't mind if you don't_ "

Lee just shook his head, the words wouldn't come out of his mouth. He looked extremely nervous now.

Lucy tugged then pulled his T-shirt up and over his head, feeling him jump a little when her hand accidentally came into contact with his bare chest. Wow, his skin was smooth, and warm. Lucy couldn't help but take a deep breath. Lee smelt nice, sort of manly. A mixture of his natural musk and aftershave. She paused for a moment, then met his gaze. Her eyes searched his, then something – nerves, insecurities or most likely both - made her look away. She still had Lee's screwed up T-shirt in her hand.

" _Erm…I'd better…put this in the sink_ ".

She did as she said, giving herself a few moments to think. Her pulse was racing. Yes, she was nervous, but she knew what she had to do.

Approaching Lee she saw that he hadn't moved from his previous position. He was staring into space, lost in thought. He was brought back to reality when Lucy placed her hand on his forearm. There was a look of determination on her face.

Lucy stood on her tiptoes and cupping his face with her hands tentatively brought his lips to hers. Just like that, Lucy was kissing him and Lee gasped into her mouth, his eyes widening in surprise and staying open as his brain tried to process what was happening. Her lips were soft, perfect and oh so sweet. Lee felt giddy, his legs immediately turning into jelly. After a few seconds he started to relax, and closing his eyes, responded to the kiss. The kiss was soon deepened, and Lee's hands began to move across Lucy's back, eventually settling on her hips as she draped her arms around his neck.

They eventually parted, breathless. Neither could find any words, and could only look at each other. It was evident in both of their eyes how much that kiss had meant, and how much they wanted each other.

Realising this was not the time for talking, and seeing the desire in Lucy's eyes, Lee reclaimed her mouth. This time, their kiss was anything but tentative, and Lucy laced her fingers into Lee's hair as his hands explored. Lee groaned as Lucy's tongue met his and she sighed into his mouth, making him lose control.

As their kisses became ever more urgent, Lee guided Lucy backwards towards the fridge and pushed her against it. As one of his hands slid underneath her top, the other pinned one of hers above her head. Using all of her strength Lucy lifted herself, wrapping her legs around Lee's middle and he held her there, trapping her between the surface of the fridge door and his body. She could feel his arousal pressing against her.

Lee moved his kisses away from her lips, trailing them down her neck and across her collarbone. She moaned and whimpered against him, her heaving breaths warming his skin. Reaching her mouth again he captured her bottom lip between his own, kissing her deeply.

" _Lee?"_ Lucy murmured, between kisses.

" _Hmm?"_

" _Bedroom_ ". Lucy's voice was barely audible, but that sounded more like an order than a suggestion.

Lee felt his body jolt in anticipation, and he could only nod in response. They continued to kiss as he carried her out of the kitchen. Not able to see where they were going, Lee caught his foot on the leg of the coffee table and he stumbled. He let them fall onto the sofa.

Lucy straddled him, pushing him onto his back. She dragged her lips along his jawline and he growled as she ground against him. Hearing, and feeling the effect it had on him she concentrated her attentions on a patch of flesh just below his ear, nibbling there.

Lee almost blacked out when Lucy moved her hands off his chest, sat up and proceeded to make light work of his belt, tossing it out of the way. She swiftly undid the button and zip of his flies then ducked her hand inside his jeans.

" _What happened to the bedroom?_ ", Lee stuttered, each word punctuated by shallow breaths.

" _Sofa will do_ ", Lucy responded.

Just then they heard the buzzer of the timer coming from the kitchen. Lucy moved her hand away, eliciting a sigh of disappointment from Lee. Maybe it was a good thing, he told himself. This was getting very heated and he didn't want it to all be over before it began.

" _Pasta's done. It'll go soggy now_ ", Lee whispered.

" _Never mind that_. _There's plenty more where that came from_ ", Lucy reassured. She wasn't hungry anymore anyway. Not for food at least.

Lee watched in awe as Lucy removed her vest top and threw it onto the floor. He tried to remain calm, despite the fact that Lucy was now half-naked on top of him.

" _Good…wouldn't want my first attempt at cooking dinner to be a complete disaster_ ", Lee's voice was becoming more and more high pitched as Lucy's hands wandered south of his chest again.

" _I think it it's safe to say it's gone pretty well so far, wouldn't you?",_ Lucy smiled suggestively then leant back over Lee, allowing her curves to brush against his skin.

" _God yes_ ", Lee breathed then pulled Lucy back into a kiss…


End file.
